Just Tell the Truth II
by GeneralLee01Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Tell the Truth.' This story is Angie's POV of the sit-down. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what was going on, but from what I could hear, I'm guessing it was a meeting. I was in a dish all tied up. I was really hoping I wasn't about to be somebody's side dish. I tried to listen as hard as I could but I couldn't hear much.

"And if you thought a guy like me, can't get through a guy like you, guess what you thought wrong."

Suddenly, the dish began to move. I began to get nervous. Then the lid was lifted off. I screamed muffled screams. I looked around to see a room full of sharks then I turned to see Oscar. My fear quickly turned to anger. I sneered at him. If I got outta here alive, I'm gonna kill him.

"Pah. Man you the one who's wrong. I barely even know that girl. What's your name miss?" Oscar asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. All this Sharkslayer stuff must have gotten to his head. He outta know darn well who I am! But I muffled out Angie.

"Oh yeah. Well I say he's bluffing."

I was NOT happy to see her again. It was Lola! I was still mad at her for kissing Oscar, but that doesn't matter anymore. Because Oscar prefers fame more than his friends!

"Lola. We meet again."

Guess Oscar wasn't happy to see her either.

"You know Sharkslayer, there's only one thing I like better than money, revenge!"

I began to wonder what happened between them.

"Your Sharkslaying days are over!" The shark above me sneered. I looked up to see Don Lino. Then I felt my anger turn back fear. "And there ain't nothing you can do about it."

Then Oscar began to do something that made me think he really had gone insane! He stated to laugh! Everyone just stared at him as his friends began to laugh with him. Then that dumb octopus who brought me began to laugh as well. What was so funny to him? But he stopped when he got punched on one of his tentacles.

"You got nothing. Nothing! Sebastian, take her out!"

Oh boy. I hope he meant Lola. But unfortunately he meant me when those jaws open up and charge right at me. I screamed in terror. And the next thing I know, everything went black. I thought I was dead at first, but I opened my eyes and it was rather black still. But there was just enough light that I could see the inside of a sharks mouth. As long as he didn't swallow me I'd be okay. But it smelled like kelp in here. Wait, do sharks eat kelp? Then I remembered a last night at the Whale Wash storage. Lenny, that vegetarian Great White, dressed himself up like a dolphin to hid from his father or something after him and Oscar's performance yesterday.

But I'm a fish, and if Lenny is a vegetarian, oh gosh I might make him sick. Now I'm really gonna kill Oscar!

But then I felt a small jerk from the shark. I really hope he wasn't getting sick. But I had a bad feeling he was. This was bad. But it least it meant I wasn't gonna get eaten. Then the shark jerked back and opened his jaws. I stumbled onto the table with a leaf on my head. I sat up and pulled the leaf off my head.

"Ang are you ok?" Oscar asked.

"No! I am not ok! He ate me!" I yelled in his face. Then I stormed off as Lenny complained.

"I couldn't take it! The taste was killing me!"

"Lenny?"

Oh boy. Lenny should have kept his mouth shut.

"Is that you?"

Lenny turned around to face his father.

"You're alive?"

He got a hug from his dad, but Lenny seemed to not like it. Then he noticed the scarf, or caution tape around his neck.

"What are you wearing huh? What is that?"

Lenny whimpered and took off the tape and then took his sponge and wiped the spray-paint off his face. Then he took the rubber band off.

"Hey boss its Lenny!" Said that darn octopus. "He was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him! But now he's not wearing a disguise, so we do recognize him!"

I really think that's obvious!

"Hi Pop." That was all that Lenny could say.

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? Are you outta your mind? Do you have any idea how this looks?" His dad asked.

I just floated there and watched.

"What are you doing with this guy? He took out your own flesh and blood, Frankie!"

"But Pop just listen!" Lenny said, trying to reason with his father.

"But nothing! You never take sides against the family ever!"

"Hey Don Lino sir." Oscar said.

"Listen, it's not his fault this is between you and me."

"What did I ever do to you? You took Frankie away! And you turned Lenny into a dolphin!"

The Lino's sadness was quickly replaced by anger.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Oscar screamed in terror and quickly dodged Lino's head.

"Oscar look out!" I yelled.

"Oscar! Swim! Swim for your life!" Lenny yelled as he opened the door.

Oscar turned around and bolted out the door with Lino right behind him.

"We gotta go after them!" I said.

"How?" Sykes asked." We'll never catch up to them!"

"I can catch up to them." Lenny said.

"Ok. But get this spray paint off of ya first." Sykes said.

We quickly helped Lenny get the blue spray paint off of him and grabbed on to his dorsal.

"Hang on!" Lenny said as he took off.

He swam up to a broken porthole. That couldn't be good. They both disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"They went that way!" Some shrimp said.

Lenny quickly bolted off towards them.

"Hey this is the way to the Whale Wash!" Sykes said.

"Why is he leading Pop to the Whale Wash?" Lenny asked.

"God only knows why!" I said.

But then I began to wonder, why was Oscar leading Lino to the Whale Wash? He might be doing this just to get more fame. Why won't he just admit that he didn't kill that shark already!

_End of Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny swam as fast as he could towards the Whale Wash. We dodged whales and headed for the entrance.

"There!" I shouted.

We saw Oscar frantically swimming for the machine controls with Lino not far behind him.

"Lenny hurry!" I said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He replied.

"What in the world is that crazy fish up to?" Sykes asked.

"Either he's trying to get himself killed, or he wants more fame!" I said.

"Of course."

We reached the entrance and me and Sykes climbed off of Lenny. We looked to see Lino being surrounded by bubbles and Oscar ready to pull the emergency switch.

"Pop leave him alone!" Lenny shouted to his dad.

I didn't have time to swim off and was swept away by bubbles. I scrambled to get out and heard the emergency crab claws slam shut on something.

"Alright Lino! Games over!" I heard Oscar shout.

Then the next thing I know, I flew out of the bubbles but I find myself inside one. I tried and tried but it wouldn't pop. I looked around to see Lenny trapped and Oscar headed toward the other end of the Whale Wash with Lino right behind him. And ya know what the worst part was; he was doing this all in front of the press and the whole city! No wonder he led us to the Whale Wash!

Then Oscar swam back toward the front, Lino still behind him. Then he swam the some of the equipment and Lino got stuck. He stumbled to the controls and frantically began pulling levers. When he stopped, both Lenny and Lino were trapped. And Lino looked rather exhausted from chasing a fish around. Then I looked back at the fish that caused all this. He looked a little scared but then sighed in relief.

Then I see Katie Current start to swim toward him. But I began to float down back.

"Ok! Somebody needs to get me out of the bubble. Today!" I said.

The bubble suddenly popped and I landed in Oscar's fins. And to my surprise I was actually glad to see him.

"Angie…" He started.

"The Sharkslayer has done it again! This time luring two sharks into his death trap of hygiene!"

She shoved me away from Oscar and was lost in the crowd. I heard him yell Angie but I ignored him. Hadn't he already caused enough trouble? What more did he want? I sadly swam off towards home. Everybody was chanting Sharkslayer. That's what Oscar wanted.

"Stop! I am not a real Sharkslayer!" I heard Oscar yell.

I turned around in shock.

"I lied."

He actually admitted it! I couldn't believe it!"

"And I'm not a real financial adviser!" Crazy Joe yelled.

Ok, that was awkward and random.

"Ok." Oscar cleared his throat. "It was an anchor that killed Frankie. I didn't have anything to do with it and neither did Lenny."

I started to slowly swim back towards them as I listened to what they were saying.

"Well then if that was true why did you run away?" Lino asked Lenny.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Lenny replied as he lowered his head. I felt really sorry for him. Looks like Oscar did too.

"What is your problem? So your son likes kelp. So his best friends a fish. So he likes to dress like a dolphin. So what?"

Oscar swam back towards Lenny.

"Everybody loves him just the way he is." Oscar said rubbing him on the head.

"Why can't you?"

Lino began to soften up.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did. I didn't know what I had, until I lost it."

I swam closer to Oscar. I still couldn't believe everything he had just said.

Lino looked heartbroken.

"Will you get me outta this? So I can hug my kid and tell him I'm sorry."

"Pop." Was all that Lenny could say.

Oscar pressed the button that released them.

"Come here you."

Lenny happily approached his father and they both hugged. It was so touching.

"I love you Son. No matter what you eat. Or how you dress." Lino told him.

Oscar looked as they hugged. I watched as well, but I was very proud of Oscar.

"Oscar?"

"Angie?"

I happily approached him but stopped a few feet in front of him. He swam down towards me with a smile on his face. I guess he was happy that I came back.

"Angie, I wish I knew now what I knew then. I mean, I wish you knew what I knew, ah I mean before this." He shuttered.

"You're blowing it man!" Crazy Joe shouted.

"Mind your business a'right! Its emotional and its pressure!" He yelled back.

"What I'm trying to say is, everything I wanted was right there in front of me, the whole time."

"Well what about, being a somebody?" I asked.

"I'm nobody without you." He said.

I smiled at him, and it would have been romantic if Crazy Joe hadn't interrupted with his two puppets who were kissing. Oscar giggled nervously.

"Not helping."

"Oh come here ya big dumb, dummy head!" I jumped at him and kissed him.

I enjoyed the kiss, even though it was in front of the whole reef.

"Uh, Ang?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ah…I need to ask Lino a favor."

"Ok."

They were still hugging, but hopefully whatever Oscar wanted to ask was worth it.

"So uh Lino, uh Don. We cool right? I mean like the reef is safe? Walk the streets without ahh you know?"

Lino looked a little surprised but hopefully he understood.

"Yeah. We're cool."

"Oscar? Excuse me. Oscar? You've lost everything you lied so hard to achieve. Tell me what's next for you?" Katie asked.

I had a pretty good feeling what he was gonna do.

_End of Story: How was it? Better than the other one? I don't mind if it is. I like both stories._


End file.
